The Roommate
by presidentofrussia
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is stuck with Alexander Hamilton as his college roommate. Will they kill each other or learn to get along?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Thomas Jefferson had made it. He finally got into college. After years of hard work, AP classes, and spending all his free time on the debate team. He can finally party and live it up with his peers. He turned off his car and took a deep breath as he looked at the campus. Ahhhh Stanford, he thought. His phone buzzed.

 **From: Sick and Tired**

 **Hey nerd, roommate list came out**

And that's the downside. Roommate assignments. Jefferson has been used to be in charge and having his own space. Hell, in Virginia he even had his own floor all to himself. Wow, does that make him sound like a southern rich boy or what.

 **To: Sick and Tired**

 **Who am i stuck with?**

 **From: Sick and Tired**

 **You are going to die**

 **To: Sick and Tired**

 **?**

 **From: Sick and Tired**

 **This year is gonna be fun**

Thomas rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. Madison isnt gonna be must help he guessed. Jefferson got out of his car and started to make his way to the main office.

The building was bustling with college students, dozens of freshmen were freaking out about their schedule and room assignments. Thomas smirked, god he could not understand why everyone seemed to be so hyper and stupid all the time. He pushed past students and somehow managed to get to the front of the line.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A perky redhead behind the desk asked.

Jefferson smiled in a charming manner and then responded, "I was wondering who my roommate is, I'm Thomas Jefferson."

"Alright, Mr. Jefferson, let's see," She clacked on her keyboard "okay so your roommate is Alexander Hamilton, he's a Polysci major. You are in dorm 3, room 11." Thomas's face dropped. No way. He was stuck with Hamilton, the obnoxious arrogant kid that was in every single one of his classes in highschool.

God, there is so much wrong with hamilton. His beliefs are ridiculous and all he does is argue. He works himself so hard that he has permanent bags under his eyes. He doesn't sleep, all he does is study and drink coffee. Alex is literally a walking mess. Thomas has been stuck with him for years and all they did was argue. It also didn't help that he's cute. Alex is honestly adorable with his big hoodies and stupid grin. Also his hair, god one day in AP Chemistry Hamilton wore his hair down and Thomas still hasn't recovered.

This year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hamilton sighed and sat down in his new dorm room. It was nice and relatively spacious. He really couldn't complain about the room itself, it was more about who he was going to share it with. Thomas Jefferson.

Jefferson is so annoying and loud and what the hell is up with his clothes? Neon blazers, velvet pants, it's horrendous but somehow only he can make it work. His hair was huge and on anyone else would be a weird puffball yet it frames his face so perfectly. His facial hair is ridiculous but damn, he pulls it off. His face is just perfect and his smirk makes Alex's heart flutter and- okay so maybe Alexander doesn't exactly hate him. They fight in class because of their opposing viewpoints but Alex kinda finds Thomas endearing. Hamilton has no idea how to feel about Thomas being his roommate. On one hand Alex will be stuck in a room with his crush, but on another hand, Jefferson and Hamilton will get on each others nerves real quick. Sighing, Alexander pulled out his phone and opened his chat.

 **Chat name: Rad Revolutionaries**

 **From: Young and Scrappy**

 **How are your room assignments?**

 **From: Cuter than u**

 **Awesome! I'm with Laf and it's gonna be lit af**

 **From: Oui oui baguette**

 **Damn straight, Laurens!**

 **From: Spy on the inside**

 **I'm with some guy named James Madison**

 **From: Cuter than u**

 **Isnt that the guy who hangs with Jefferson all the time**

 **From: Oui Oui**

 **Yeah, i wonder who got stuck w/that ass**

 **From: Young and scrappy**

 **That would be me….**

 **From: Cuter than you**

 **NOOOOOO**

 **From: spy on the inside**

 **HAHHAHAHAHAH**

 **From: oui oui**

 **This is amazing**

 **From: Young and scrappy**

… **.i hate all of you…**

Hamilton put his phone back in his pocket and sat down on the bed. He looked around and laid down. As Alex tried to ignore his new rooming situation, he gently drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jefferson walked into his new room and stopped dead in his tracks. Alexander Hamilton was laying there asleep and snoring. Thomas wondered when was the last time the kid had slept. Sighing, he quietly started to unpack as he let his new roommate continue his nap. r

Finally Jefferson was done with the boring part of unpacking and could finally start to decorate. Thomas looked over at what Hamilton had done and frowned. The guy seemed to just leave his stuff everywhere and fall asleep. That'll have to change, Jefferson thought as he started to hang up his posters.

"Wow, didn't peg you for a Fallout boy fan." Alexander said while smirking sleepily. Seems like sleeping beauty had woken up.

"And I didn't peg you for a complete slob." Jefferson retorted.

Alex smiled while sitting up on his bed, "they are even better live…"

Jefferson's face dropped. "You saw them in concert!? How cute is Patrick Stump in real life?"

"Actually he looks better in pictures." Alex chuckled and swung his legs around to face Jefferson's bed.

"Really?" Thomas asked as he laid down on his bed facing Alexander. Somehow they managed to fill the rest of the night talking about music and concerts they've seen. How this happened, he wasn't sure as they had barely talked cordially in the past. It wasn't until Hamilton checked his phone that he realized just how long they have been talking.

"Oh wow, it's almost 2am."

"Seriously? Damn we should get to bed. G'night hamilton." Jefferson grinned as he gave Alexander an exaggerated wink.

Alex rolled his eyes and laid down, using the blanket to hide his blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chat name: Literal Squad Goals**

 **Talk less: I'm having a party tonight at my dorm at 8!**

 **Cuter than u: Awesome! Laf and I will come**

 **Oldest and Wittiest: We'll be there**

 **Spy on the inside: I'm in**

 **Young and scrappy: Can I invite someone?**

 **Talk less: WHOOOOO ;)**

 **Oldest and wittiest: Ya hammy whooooo**

 **Young and scrappy: Ugh just my roommate**

 **Cuter than u: wait**

 **Oui Oui: JEFFFERSON?!**

 **Young and scrappy: ...yeah…..**

 **Talk less: I guess roommates are invited?**

Hamilton put down his phone as jefferson walked in holding two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, I wasn't sure what to get you, I hope a frappe is alright." He said offering Alex the drink.

"It's perfect, hey um. Weird question though. Are you free tonight?" Alexander asked while looking down at his cup. Jefferson's eyes went wide and he started choking a bit.

"Yeah, no plans." He said between coughs.

"Burr's having a party tonight, wanna come?"

Thomas sighed. "Was I actually invited to this thing?"

"Wellllll not exactly. Burr said roommates could come after I asked." Alex explained without thinking.

"You asked if you could bring me?" Jefferson grinned as he took another sip of coffee.

"Maybe. Shut up. Are you coming?" Alex blushed bright red.

"Wouldn't miss it. I gotta get to class I'll see you later." Thomas said as he left the dorm. Alexander checked the time. Nine am. That means he has twelve hours before the party, he was already nervous. Alex chugged the rest of the coffee and went to pick out his outfit. Unlike Thomas, Hamilton doesn't really care about clothing. Honestly all he wears is sweatshirts and jeans. He looked through drawers and his still not fully unpacked suitcase and put together an appropriate outfit. A black dress shirt, niceish skinny jeans and red converse. Smiling to himself, Alex checked the time. 9:15. Dammit.

Alexander knew that all his friends were either in class or at work so he can't hang out with them. He is a month and a half ahead on homework, he had nothing to do. It was his worst nightmare. Opening his laptop he logged into Jefferson's Netflix account. Thomas gave him the login info after watching it wit him. Hamilton looked at Jefferson's list and felt like kinda special. Of course Jefferson had political documentaries and whatnot but he also really liked musicals and cult classics. Honestly Hamilton didn't understand why he liked this dork so much. Sighing he chose The Office. He's seen it a couple times and knows a lot about it since it's one of thomas' guilty pleasures. He started season one and tried to relax. Even in bed watching tv, Alex couldn't stop thinking. This was normal but usually he would be focused on government issues or real world problems, however now all he could think of was Jefferson. His smirk and laugh and wink. The way he looks at Alexander and says his name. The way he laid on Hamilton's bed. At first Alex just had a crush on Thomas but now… It just feels like something more. Alex wondered how Jefferson felt towards him. He flirts, well at least Hamilton thinks he does. Then again Alexander thought Thomas and Madison were dating so maybe he doesn't understand those things. Alex decided to do what he always did in times of stress: he wrote. He grabbed his notebook and made two columns. One for proof that Jefferson likes him back and the other for Jefferson merely tolerating him. Hamilton wrote down every instance of Jefferson laughing at one of his jokes or winking at him. Even little things like Alex catching Thomas looking at him in class. Then he started writing down every argument and time he seemed to like someone else. At the end Hamilton still wasn't sure where he stood but he felt better after writing it all down. Alex focused on the show again and started to watch it and drift off a bit. He happily spent hours in this nice in between state as the notebook fell to the floor forgotten.

Alex woke up about at 5:30. He smiled that he was able to waste enough time. He started to get dressed and then waited.


End file.
